Something to give
by Shyki
Summary: Luxord can't seem to get any sleep. And the other members find out why. And one member decides to help. I suck at summary's.


There was silence in Castle Oblivion. All of its occupants alseep in their beds, their heads dreaming of nothing. All except two nobodies who were currently on the floor, munny and bottles of rum gathered around, and two cards in each hand. One of course having a better hand than the other. Always having a better hand than the other.

"Dude, you are a fucking cheater." A single golden eye watched the blonde across from him raking up his munny.

"And you, Xig, are a poor sport." A rich British accent rang through the air like silk. The blonde waited patiently for Xigbar to call something. Xigbar just scowled and looked at his hands again.

"I think I'll stay this time." A smirk ever present on the Freeshooters face. The blonde nodded.

"Then let's see what you have." Xigbar smirked and flipped up his cards to reveal twenty. Xigbars gaze landed on the gambler. Luxord lazily looked up and match Xigbar's smirk.

"Put a fucking twenty-one down I'm going to shoot you." Luxord stared at his cards then back up at Xigbar for a total of ten seconds.

"I won't flip them then, I'll just take the pot." Luxord smiled lightly and began to rake the munny towards him. Xigbar groaned and took a swig of the rum all the while glaring heatedly at Luxords pile of munny. He mumbled something incoherent, then spoke louder this time.

"I hate you, I'm done I got no more munny. I got nothing to give." Xigbar sighed and stared at Luxord accusingly. Luxord looked up from the munny and frowned.

"You always have something to give Xig." Xigbar just laughed and shook his head.

"As if, Lux. I got nothing else and you know it. Now if you excuse me I'm going off to bed, and you should too. You look like you could use it." Xigbar got up taking the rum bottle with him.

"Goodnight Xig." Xigbar raised his hand and gave a small wave.

"Night dude." Xigbar opened the door to Luxords room and walked out going back to his room. Luxord sighed and put away his cards and munny, he then went to go sit on his bed.

"How can I sleep when you're always running through my mind."

.

It was morning and all the nobodies filed into the kitchen to eat. Very few stayed in the kitchen for long though. Vexen usually grabbed a cup of black coffee and headed down to the lab. Xemnas would grab a piece of toast, lightly buttered, and a cup of coffee with milk and two sugar cubes in it. Axel and Roxas would come in grab two pieces of toast and walk back out.

Unlike those members the others liked to stay in the kitchen and actually eat. The only ones in the kitchen at the moment however were Xigbar, Luxord, Larxene, and Zexion. Xigbar sat there reading the newspaper while eating a bagel. Zexion and Larxene were eating some cereal. While Luxord was just sitting there with his head down on the table.

"Dude, you look more tired than yesterday." Luxord looked up to find that Xigbar was staring at him. Luxord hummed and placed his head back down. Xigbar frowned and glanced at Zexion. Zexion sighed and closed his eyes.

"Zexion get the fuck outta my head you bloody shrimp." Larxene just about choked on her piece of toast, Zexion blinked, and Xigbar frowned more.

"Uh, you alright Luxord?" Luxord just groaned and raised his head to glare at Zexion.

"You aren't my Superior Luxord, I can look through your head if I want to." Luxord growled and rose heading out of the kitchen. Everything stayed quiet in the kitchen for all of two minutes before Larxene and Xigbar turned to stare at Zexion.

"Well?" Zexion just blinked and coughed. He shook his head and stood up, but before he had a chance to even take a step away from the table, Xigbar had gotten up and grabbed Zexion's arm. He now stared heatedly down at the schemer.

"What's wrong with him?" Zexion swallowed and looked away. Larxene had gotten up too and blocked his path incase he tried to get away.

"It's nothing Xigbar, he just can't get to sleep at night. That's all." Xigbar stared down at Zexion and shook his head.

"No, something else is wrong with him and I want to know what it is that is bothering him. As your Superior I demand that you tell me what it is." Zexion glared at Xigbar and was about to tell him off when Vexen entered the kitchen for a brief moment, glanced at the situation at hand, and moved in.

"Number Two please release your hands from Number Six. I need him to come with me I have some work for him to do in my lab." Xigbar glared and opened his mouth to protest. "Superior had requested me to do some errands but I need help and Number Five is far too busy to help me. I only trust Number Six in my lab along with me. Now release him please." Xigbar growled and released Zexion.

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely. I need to have a talk with you after we are done Number Six." Zexion huffed and walked past Larxene and him and Vexen walked out of the kitchen.

"What do you think it is that is bothering him?" Xigbar crossed his arms and looked upwards at the ceiling.

"Haven't the slightest clue..."

.

Zexion followed Vexen down to the lab where Lexeaus was working on some sort of potion. Lexeaus rose to his feet and stared down at the two. The lab was eerily quiet as all three sat down. Vexen facing Zexion, Zexion facing Vexen, and Lexeaus watching the two of them in amusment.

"What was all that about back in there?! Xigbar looked like he was about to kill you. And the only way him and Larxene get together it's when it has something to do with Luxord. So may I so much as ask you to explain." Zexion sighed an rubbed his face.

"Luxord has a hard time sleeping. Xigbar wanted to find out why. I went through his mind. Luxord left. Xigbar demanded me to tell him what I found out. Then you came in." Vexen leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"What exactly did you find Zexion?" Lexeaus stared curiously down at his small companion.

"Luxord somehow has gotten feelings for Xigbar." Silence was the only thing that could be heard throughout the whole lab. Vexen frowned and blinked a few times. He opened his mouth a few times as if to speak but then shut it as quickly as he opened it. Lexeaus turned around and beganing digging through sheets of paper.

Behind the door to the lab a gleam was set in someone's eyes, and a evil smirk arose on their features. Quietly stepping away from the door the red haired man decided that he go pay his dear old gambling friend a visit.

"But, that's impossible we don't have hearts! So how can he have feelings for him!" Vexen got up and then began pacing back and forth. "It doesn't make sense. We can't...impossible!" Zexion watched quietly as Vexen paced.

_What is it that you are looking for, Lexeaus?_ Lexeaus continued to go through his papers, ignoring Zexions question. He picked up a piece of paper and read it slowly turning around in his seat.

"Maybe he's just feeling emotions that his somebody had? That has to be it." Vexen nodded agreeing with himself. Lexeaus shook his head.

"No. I believe that he is actually feeling this." Vexen turned to look at Lexeaus and glared. "Maybe he has found a way to...How to say this? Create his own heart." Zexion grabbed the paper from Lexeaus's hand and read it over quickly.

"Create..his own?" Zexion stared in amazement at the paper. With enough emotion, need, and love they would be able to create their own hearts.

"Zexion, give me that paper!" Zexion blinked handing the paper over to Vexen. He sat back further in his chair and smiled. This was just astounding. Zexion quickly went over his desk to look for some notes that he had compiled a few months ago.

"Zexion.." Zexion looked over to Vexen silently. "Go to Number Three. And tell him to watch Number Ten for us.

.

Axel whistled going down the corridor of the Hallway of Time. He figured he should pay Luxord a little visit. He walked up to a door which held the Nobodies numerals on it. He gave three swift knocks on the door and waited. After a couple of seconds the door opened to reveal Luxord, hair dismayed and eyes bloodshot.

"Wow, when they said you weren't getting enough sleep they really meant it." Axel laughed and stepped into Luxords room.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Axel?" Axel went and sat on Luxords bed bouncing a bit. He looked over the deep red walls and the golden ceiling and carpeting.

"Oh nothing much. Just came to make a little deal with you, that's all. You like deals right?" Luxord blinked and nodded quietly, as he went to go sit on one of his chairs. "Well then, you see I was walking past Vexen's lab. Only way to get to Roxas's room. I heard them talking softly. Not softly enough so I couldn't hear them mind you. It seems that I have required some information about you now...About a little...Oh how should I say this? Freeshooter." Axel grinned as Luxord glared at him.

"And what would this deal be?" Axel grinned wickedly and Luxord felt a little uncomfortable being in the same room as him.

"You have to do whatever I say. Or Number Two might 'accidentally' hear about your little secret." Luxord growled and stared at Axel. "Now do we have a deal?" Axel extended his hand for Luxord to take. Luxord seemed heisitant but reluctantly grabbed Axel's hand and shook it.

"Fine. But you can't tell Xigbar." Axel rose his hands and shok his head.

"No worries, Lux. Now you must stop time whenever I snap my fingers got it?" Luxord nodded. "And I get half the money you win in games. Also if I don't want to do my chores you will do them for me? Got it memorized?" Luxord sighed and nodded.

"Crystal clear." Axel nodded and departed from Luxords room so he could think. "Bloody fucking pyro!" Luxord closed his eyes and stared up at the ceiling as if he wanted it to come crashing down. Luxord sighed and went over to his bed, plopping down on it and burying his head in the pillow he softly cried.

.

It's been two weeks and Luxord was getting mighty sick of Axel's demands. And he was going to damn well stop it right this instant. It was him, Axel, Xaldin, Demyx, and Xigbar in the kitchen just sitting there talking quietly. Axel looked over to Luxord who looked like he was about to fall asleep any moment. Axel smirked and snapped his fingers underneath the table. When he realized nothing happened he looked over at Luxord who was staring at him. Axel frowned and smirked a little.

"Hey Xi-" Time seemed to have stopped. Everyone was silent and nothing seemed to move. "Thank you Luxord." Axel got up and made his way over to Xaldin with a pair of scissors in his hand. He was about to cut off some of the mans dreadlocks when suddenly time seemed to have caught up with him and he realized Luxord wasn't there and everyone was staring at him.

"Number Eight, dude...I suggest you run." Axel heeded Xigbars warning and dashed out of the room. "Dude, what was he thinking?!" Xaldin just growled and got up. He summoned three of his lances and set off after Axel.

"Where did Luxord go?" Xigbar stopped laughing and looked around the small kitchen. Sure enough, the card player was no where in sight. Xigbar shrugged and got up.

"Who knows little dude? Now if you excuse me a certain emo has been avoiding me for the past few weeks and has some information that I want." Demyx smiled and nodded happily. Xigbar headed out of the door and started going down to the lab. He got to the lab and opened it without a single knock.

"What do you want Number Two? And for heavens sakes don't touch anything." Xigbar just waved Vexen off and headed toward Zexion. Zexion flinched as the man got closer and tried to portal out of there but the freeshooter was one step ahead. He teleported over to Zexion grabbed him and teleported back to his room.

"Now Mister Six mind telling me what you found out a few weeks ago?" Zexion wrung his hands nervously and shrugged.

"What are you talking about Xigbar?" Xigbar blinked and growled lowly. He grabbed Zexion's hair and pulled him up to eye level. A shriek went through the corridors, Xigbar chuckled.

"Now, now, Number Six. I'm sure you know exactly what I am talking about." Zexion whimpered quietly. "I need to know what is happening to Luxord." Zexion squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered more. Xigbar sighed and put him down. Dropping him, would be more accurate. Zexion looked up at Xigbar and frowned.

"It isn't any of your business! Besides he can't get to sleep because of his memories of his Somebody!" Xigbar laughed.

"You and I both know that's a lie. Now tell me. Or I'll go to Axel who seems to have the same information as you." Zexion's eyes widened slightly. "He is a little sneak isn't he." Zexion's eyes lowered to the floor.

"Fine you win. I'll tell you." Xigbar smiled and leaned back in the air and nodded.

"Good now spill." Zexion sighed and closed his eyes tightly. He got up and turned around heading for the door. Xigbar was about to follow him when Zexion started to speak.

"He's found a way to love, Xigbar. And you seem to be the object of his affection. How? Is a complete mystery to me, but he has fallen in love with you. Now if you excuse me I have some reports to do." Zexion walked out of the room. Xigbar sat on his bed and stared ahead. Luxord liked him? How can this be? Xigbar sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

.

It was Monday night. Xigbar and Luxord usually play cards till whatever time in the morning. Luxord waited patiently in his room for the Freeshooter to come in. Maybe Axel had told him and now Xigbar hates him? Maybe he got a mission? Luxord sighed and held his head in his hands as these questions went through his head. As he was about to give up and just portal off to Port Royale when the door opened to reveal Xigbar.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to scrounge up some money. Only have a little bit left thanks to you." Luxord smirked and took out his cards.

"Same old game then?" Xigbar smiled and nodded seating himself down on Luxords floor. Luxord got onto the floor across the floor. Silence went through the game until Xigbar was all out of munny.

"Looks like your done again, mate." Xigbar took a large gulp of the rum and leaned back.

"As if, dude. We always got something to give remember?" Luxord blinked and frowned slightly.

"And what pray tell do you have left to give to me, Xigbar? If I recall I have all your money." Xigbar laughed and shook his head.

"Just deal and you'll see what I have." Luxord stared and shuffled the cards all the while staring at Xigbar with utter curiousity. What could he possibly have left to give to Luxord? Luxord ignored the little voice in his head telling him not to deal. He gave two cards to each of them and looked down at his cards. A two of hearts and a 10 of hearts. How irnoic he thought.

"Alright Xigbar. Hit, or stay?" Xigbar frowned slightly at his cards.

"Hit me." Luxord sighed and gave Xigbar a card face up. Nine of clubs. Xigbar scowled and flipped up his cards showing that he busted. Luxord blinked.

"Alright Xigbar you lost. Now tell me what this thing is?" Xigbar just smiled and got up walking over to Luxord. Luxord tried to move back to give himself more space, when suddenly Xigbar pulled Luxord towards him and placed his lips on Luxords. The kiss was chaste and Xigbar leaned in to whisper in Luxord's ear.

"I give you my love, Lux." Xigbar leaned back to kiss Luxord again. Luxord smiled and started to kiss back. Tears started to go down his face as Xigbar held him. Luxord pulled away and picked Xigbar up, and carry him over to his bed were he finally got some sleep.

.

Luxord, Xigbar, Demyx, and Larxene were in the Nobodies living room playing a game of poker when suddenly Axel came in. Everyone turned to look at the intruder.

"Well what do we have here? Luxord I'm pretty sure I asked you to help me clean my room." Axel smirked as Luxord glared at him. What Axel wasn't expecting was for Xigbar to stand up, guns in hand.

"Is this why you are always exhausted, Lux?" Luxord nodded slowly looking up at Xigbar. "Well don't worry. He won't be a problem for much longer." Axel smiled and rose his hands in defense.

"Come on, Xigbar. No need to be so hostile." Xigbar just laughed and raised his guns.

"As if, Axel. Now as a warning if you ever go near MY blonde again I will assure you that Roxas will not be in Castle Oblivion much longer." Axel scowled and stared at teh other occupants in the room. Larxene was laughing, Demyx was on the floor rolling around in a fit of giggles. As for Luxord he was sitting there smugly.

"Fine I get it old man. Got it memorized?" Xigbar nodded and when Axel had his back turned Xigbar fired a warning shot. Axel jumped and scampered away as fast as he could.

"Thank you Xigbar." Xigbar turned around and kissed Luxord sweetly on the lips.

"You can make up for it later. Now are we going to play some strip poker or what?!" Luxord smiled warmly at Xigbar and nodded. "Good now, Demyx get off the floor I just washed them today!" Everyone laughed as Xigbar growled and huffed in his chair. Luxord smiled and pulled him into a warm hug. He'll have to properly thank Zexion later on, for sending his angel to him.


End file.
